


different

by pikachu33542



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, But we'll roll with it., I dunno what this is., M/M, Maybe switching soon?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachu33542/pseuds/pikachu33542
Summary: random drabbles of similar things i read.





	1. is it really a punishment?

"H-Hoseok, I can't..."

"But Hyunwoo, didn't you say you'd let me do anything to you if I won?"

The tanned male, Hyunwoo, could only moan in reply as he helplessly squirms when he feels a warm hand lazily pumping his cock. The pale skinned male, Hoseok, sitting behind was watching his every movement, one arm around his waist while he continues his action. He smiles warmly since he was the only person who could see the beloved leader like this. "You look beautiful like this, hyung," Hoseok whispers into Hyunwoo's ear, watching the latter shiver. He didn't think his boyfriend would be _this_ obedient, considering there were times he would argue that the punishment was too much. But he hadn't thought that Hyunwoo would actually carry out his punishment. Hoseok smiles gently as he lightly licks and kisses his neck, watching his boyfriend try to squirm away.

At the moment, Hyunwoo's wrists were tied together with a tie. A blindfold was over his eyes while only a ripped open blouse remains on his body. Hoseok had thrown his slacks and boxers off to the side, wanting his boyfriend to lean back against him. "You're so good to me, hyung," he whispers into the tanned male's ear as the latter moans lowly "You came so _many_ times..."

"O-Only cause you w-wouldn't stop, Hoseok," Hyunwoo manages to reply, feeling a familiar coil in his stomach as he begins to thrust up into his boyfriend's hand.

"You can't expect me to lose in dancing when it's Minhyuk I'm up against, _sweetheart_ ," Hoseok then starts nibbling on his ear, smirking when he hears Hyunwoo moan his name ever so softly "Besides, you placed the bet that if I won, you'd do anything I want."

And this is _exactly_ what he wanted.

Watching Hyunwoo fall apart after he came each time. His senses completely stripped of him causing him to feel so much more. Seeing the tanned male's futile attempts to untie himself. Even seeing him grip onto his shirt caused Hoseok to a bit more meaner to him. 

On the other hand, Hyunwoo had lost count on how many times he came all over himself and the sheets. He only knows that there was cum everywhere. While he would usually complain about how sticky he would feel, Hyunwoo just couldn't this time. All he could feel was his boyfriend's skilled hand pumping his cock once again, his mouth on the back of his neck and his other hand stroking his waist. He tries placing one hand on his boyfriend's wrist to stop him, unsure if he would be able to cum again. "H-Hoseok, p-please...I _can't_...," he pleads only to feel a pair of warm lips on his, instantly making him melt into the kiss.

"You can, darling," Hoseok whispers into his ear once he breaks the kiss "One more for me, _okay_?"

"H-Hoseok...," Hyunwoo complains softly.

"I want to see you fall apart in my arms," Hoseok softly coos, watching the tanned male release one more time onto himself with a moan of his name. He then holds Hyunwoo close to him, a gentle smile forming on his lips. The tanned male had fallen asleep right after, leaning against his boyfriend as if he were a teddy bear. Hoseok gently runs a thumb over Hyunwoo's lips while he presses a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

" _I love you_."


	2. you know i can't resist you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: soft!hyunwoo

there's no way i can resist you  
Chapter Text  
This wasn't how Wonho thought his night would be going.

Not Hyunwoo sitting with him in the onsen with a relaxed expression on his face.

Not watching his boyfriend close his eyes while enjoying the warm waters.

Not expecting him to lay his head on his shoulder and hold his hand despite his previous protests of reporters at every corner. Wonho had expected his other group members to have also joined them in the onsen but Hyunwoo had grabbed his wrist and pouted at him when Wonho had asked if everyone was going to go to the bath. Of course, the other five members and Wonho had melted a bit since it was rare for Hyunwoo to pout. The five members backed off as they informed their leader that they're going to go out for the night, leaving him and Wonho alone.

"H-Hyunwoo?" Wonho asks, not trying to move but secretly happy that he was the only person Hyunwoo did this with "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying this with you...," his boyfriend trails off as he shifts a bit closer to him.

"Yeah but..."

"I miss you."

"You know I'm with you all the time, Hyunwoo-ah."

"No...I meant...," he couldn't find the words but Wonho had a good idea what his boyfriend was trying to tell him.

"You're so cute, hyung. I miss you too."

"Stop...," Hyunwoo slowly opens his eyes and looks up at his boyfriend, a soft smile forming on his lips "I know you missed me too. During our concert, I felt your eyes on my butt the whole time."

"Hyunnie," said male tilts his head a bit in confusion as Wonho slowly moves in front of him, placing both hands on either side of him. Hyunwoo watches a single water droplet slowly slide down his boyfriend's pale skin while swallowing a lump in his throat. This didn't go unnoticed as Wonho smirks at him. "What are you looking at, baby?" he asks, teasing the older male a bit. Hyunwoo doesn't answer but instead, pulls the younger male close and kisses him. Even though the older male initiates the kiss, Wonho quickly dominates in the kiss. He smiles when he sees the older male slowly melt into the kiss, moving his arms around his waist and tugging him close. Hyunwoo is the first one to pull away as he regains his breathing while laying his head on the younger male's shoulder. Wonho leans his head down and whispers into Hyunwoo's ear. "So...tonight?" he asks, causing the older male to bite his bottom lip.

"You know the answer to that, Wonho-ah...Be gentle with me," he answers, his red ears betraying his cool facade.

"Of course, baby. I don't guarantee that I'll be gentle because it's hard to resist you."

"I could say the same to you as well."


End file.
